One Minute Brawl 27:Lunari VS Rosa 2
WELCOME TO A ONE MINUTE BRAWL REMATCH! These 2 have fought before in episode 15. BUT THEY ARE BACK FOR BLOOD! We have, Lunari, the electrokinetic echidna. and Rosa, the techno hedgehog. Who shall live? Who shall die? No one knows... EXCEPT FOR I LETS GET TO THIS REMATCH! The Fight Location:The Artic North Time:3:00PM (This is the composite fight) (They get all their abilities and like always, is no holds barred) Lunari and Rosa went to north to finally settle their differences. THE TIME HAS COME! Rosa shot a blast at Lunari and knocked her into an igloo. Lunari picked up a block of ice and threw it at Rosa. Rosa got stunned by the block and Lunari managed to blast her with a bolt of electricity. Rosa's quills turned different colors and then she started acting crazy and blasted lasers everywhere. But Lunari managed to hide inside the igloo. But the igloo crumbled and Lunari got hit by a stray laser. Lunari went flying into the cold water. Rosa finally calmed down and her quills went back to normal. Lunari jumped out of the icy water and went super. She blasted Rosa flying across the artic and into a polar bear. Rosa picked up the polar bear and threw it at Lunari. The polar bear hit Lunari and knocked her out of super form. Then the polar bear growled at Lunari. But she shocked it and it fled. Rosa went techno form and flew by and grabbed Lunari and flew into the air with her. Lunari managed to use some electricity to shock Rosa in the air. Rosa dropped Lunari and her quills went crazy again. Lunari managed to shield herself from hitting the ground by going super again. Lunari flew back up and punched Rosa in the face. Then Rosa punched her in the face. The Lunari punched her in the face again. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth they punched each other in the face. Untill Rosa caught Lunari's fist and snapped her wrist. The Rosa blasted Lunari down to the ground and flew down after her with a ball of energy. Lunari managed to dodge and Rosa hit her head on the thick polar sheets of ice. Rosa was stunned and Lunari used the electricity in the air from a storm coming in and began to make a spirit bomb sized electro ball. Rosa snapped out of her stunned effect and looked up and saw it. She went Super Techno and said "So that's how it's gonna be"? Lunari went Super 2 and shot the giant ball at Rosa. Rosa flew at it at high speed and punched through it and then punched Lunari flying into an iceberg. Rosa flew back to the ball and grabbed it. Rosa began to force the ball back down to the ground. SHe turned it at the iceberg and pushed it that direction. Then she flew back to the iceberg and grabbed the injured Lunari and punched her deeper into the iceberg. Then Rosa saw how close the ball was to them and said "That should do it". Rosa flew up and waited for the ball to blast the iceberg. The explosion looked like a nuclear bomb fell there. Rosa began to fly away, but then Lunari came back out in Super 3 form. (electrokinetics absorb lightning) Lunari blasted a giant lightning blast that blasted Rosa back into the icy water.(which would mess up her coding) All of a sudden, Rosa's quills turned a differnet color than normal. Then she began to hold back the blast and she flew back to Lunari. "What the"? "How are you alive"? asked Lunari "Because you fixed my coding". Then Rosa blasted a laser that overpowered Lunari's and blasted her back into the iceberg. Then Rosa made a similar ball of energy and it grew to an even larger size and then she threw it at Lunari. Lunari got back up and managed to teleport away from the artic. She entered spirit form and began to look around for away to heal herself. Rosa sensed Lunari and flew around looking for her. Rosa saw Lunari in spirit form and thought "She's in spirit form, all I gotta do is destory her body". Rosa began to look around. Rosa found Lunari's body and said 'There you are". then she made a laser of electricity in her hands. She charged it to maximum strength and when she was about to fire it, Lunari snuck back into her body. Rosa shot the laser, which healed Lunari back to full strength and gave her a Super 2 form. Lunari blasted the weakened Rosa with a laser that messed up her circuits and then she kicked a hole in Rosa and yelled "GOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLLL"! Then she blasted Rosa's left arm off with a blast. But Rosa blasted Lunari in the face with a laser from the other hand. Then she blasted Lunari and knocked her back down to super form. Lunari struggled to stand as the storm finally arrived at their location. Rosa blasted Lunari with laser after laser after laser after laser untill Lunari went back to normal form and started to bleed. Rosa kept blasting until Lunari finally fell and could barely put her shield up to protect herself. Then Rosa went to finish it. But, the shot missed Lunari's head and Lunari managed to sit up and she began to absord energy from the storm. Rosa blasted her again, but Lunari resisted it and blasted her with a blast. Lunari got up and made a knife of electricity. Meanwhile Rosa grabbed a piece of ice and turned it into a dagger. They slowely moved towards each other with their daggers. Rosa tried to attack first but missed. Lunari managed to get a solid hit on Rosa that made her bleed. Then Rosa got a good hit on Lunari and stunned her. Then Rosa stabbed her again and again untill Lunari managed to block and kicked Rosa in the gut, Then she stuck the electric knife in Rosa's back. Which made Rosa start acting up again. Lunari disarmed Rosa's ice dagger and then stabbed Rosa in the chest with it. Rosa pulled it out and threw it at Lunari while she was walking. It hit Lunari in the back and nearly made her fall. But she caught herself and pulled it out. She walked over to Rosa and then she stuck the dagger in Rosa's chest again. But Rosa pulled the knife outta her back and stabbed Lunari with it in the chest. Lunari fell next to Rosa and used her psychic abilty to it's limit to use a form of telekinesis and managed to lift the knife and used it to slit Rosa's throat. Then Lunari used the storm to get her power back and then she walked away. KO! Reasoning: Lunari is less hot-headed and was able to actaully think her way through the battle. Rosa's anger only prolonged the envitable. They were quite equal in power, speed, and durability. However, Lunari has proven to be smarter than Rosa on a few occasions. The difference in intelligence allowed Lunari to claim a lucky victory at the very end. I guess Rosa wasn't cut-throated enough to win. The winner is: Lunari NEXT TIME Next up is... PEACH VS AMY! Perhaps pink can be kinda dangerous? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights